Harry Hunting
by Black Hearing
Summary: Tom is dead, Sirius is free and Harry is... gone? Thats right the world's hero, the boywholived is gone and according to him, he is not coming back.
1. The Game Is On

Jelmo: Hey, Welcome to my fic! Im really excited about it. When the 5th book came out I rejected the fact that ih happened, then the 6th book came out and I just totally didn't want to believe it. SOO Im going back to the end of 4th year! Yay!

General Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine… just incase you thought other wise.  
...

Chapter 1: The Game is on.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair in his office at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry mumbling something along the lines of "stupid Harry" he picked up a letter off his desk and read it for what seemed like the millionth time thinking about this past month and a half…

_Flash back _

It was just after lunch when his fireplace burnt in green light and Sirius came running out panting heavily, Dumbledore twinkling eyes became serious and alert, "Sirius what's-" but Sirius, with fear, nervousness, and something else written throughout this face pushed a letter into Dumbledore's hands:

_To my dearest God father,_

_A lot has happened this year to say the least and as you have noticed I'm gone now, I've ran away and I'm NOT coming back, ever. Now before you go having a heart attack let me explain, I began planning this last summer when I was depressed with Cedric's death. I decided that I'm going to leave the wizarding world behind but I also decided that I would have to kill Tom first because he would never leave me in peace, I figure not that I just wanted to complete the prophecy, I would either kill Tom or die tiring, either way it would end this forsaken way of life. It's funny really, after all that training and worrying, he was killed without the huge battle we imagined. He didn't see me as a cat, it's funny, you'll agree with me on that won't you?_

_Anyways I feel bad for leaving you but I can't stand it, I'm proud of you for sticking through everything that you did, you could of given up with my mum and dad died, but you didn't. You could have given up in Azkaban, but you didn't. You could have given up when they put Wormtail on trial finally and they kept giving him more and more potion because they thought he was lying. One thing after another, but you stuck through, I'm proud to say you were my godfather._

_Please don't come after me, I'm sick of it, I'm not going back to England, not going back to Privet drive, and I'm NOT going back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry, but I need to live my life without people telling me what to do exactly with it. Don't worry about me, I'll go to some muggle high school and as long as I'm in school there's normally some sort of place that will care for teens. _

_I know you thinking that I should be resting because I'm not done healing actually I'm feeling a lot better, anyways it's been fun but please please please, let me alone to live my life._

_Love always,_

_HP_

Dumbledore looked up at Sirius, "we have to find him".

_End flash back_

Dumbledore was looking through a stack of papers, names of people who have left the country in the last month and a half. After searching through out England Dumbledore got Fudge (who agreed in helping to get the-boy-who-lived back) to contact the muggle minister who got the information they needed. Since then Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, himself, and other people who would help out now and then had been tiring to find either Harry Potter in the list or some name that seems off. After looking through about 15 pages of names he sighed and removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose but before he could get that far a name caught his eye 'James Weasel'.  
...

As of now Harry lived in Seattle, he loved it there, when he first got there he spent the first 2 nights on the streets, but on the third night a high school teacher by the name of Tia Andrews found him laying on a bench and took him to the hospital, he was looking pretty bad back then, he had been beaten by his uncle, then after running from there he had gotten in a fight with a death eater that went after him, finally Harry had ran away from England after that, well as soon as he could walk anyways. Tia was a lonely single English teacher who lived in an upstairs apartment about 5 minuets driving from Roosevelt High School. Soon after Tia got Harry connected into the high school and he had been attending there ever since, his arm had been in a cast the first month but all in all the change had worked out well.

He didn't have any good friends yet but he was enjoying life, he could not do something just because he didn't want to, he still did most of his work but he didn't always.

One Saturday he was taking the short cut through someone's back yard to get home from school when he found a wizarding paper on their stone table, kind of curious he picket it up put it in his backpack before jumping the fence on the other side to get back to the apartment. Harry ran up the stairs two by two before grabbing the his key from his pocket and opening the door.

He shut and locked it quickly behind him before going to his room and sitting down on his bed. Harry pulled out the paper and on the front it said "Boy-Who-Lived gone for good?" A month ago Harry Potter ran away not long after his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We ask if you see him to contact the Ministry immediately. We have contacted the muggle world to have them also keep an eye out but the headmaster or a Britain school called Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry has told us that more then likely he left Britain. So who knows maybe we will find him here is the US" Harry didn't know what to think about this, he spent many minuets staring into space. Finally, Harry decided that if the time came he would figure it out then. He sighed and fell back on his bed, 'why wont they just leave me alone?'  
...

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore were working quickly though a new stacks of papers. Harry was in Washington, and he said he was going to a muggle high school, this should be easy. Ya right, 4 hours they had been looking and relooking through the stacks of papers of every name of ever kid in a high school in Washington. Seated around the table in Grimwald place Hermione jumped up "I FOUND IT" every head turned towards her, "James Harry Weasel, I bet was the third time I looked through that paper and-" but she was caught off when Sirius came around and hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Sirius said holding her for a minuet.

"Just get my Harry back" she said eyes tearful. Sirius turned around to look at Remus and Dumbledore, "Albus, when are we going?"

He stood up and picked up the paper "as soon as I can get Mr.Weasel's school's address and his schedule. Also we need a plan I think they'll have some rules against random people take students away. And I don't think Mr. Potter will be going quietly."

Remus frowned, "then what?"

"I've been thinking…. Thinking someone might want to play teacher, it would be fun… we'll just have to wait for the perfect opportunity."  
...

On July 29th Tia was sick; she couldn't even sit up in bed for very long. Harry walked to school in the rain that day in a bad mood and he himself was feeling a little sick but if Tia knew she would make him stay home, though latter he would have wished he did. It was nothing, well nothing according to Harry. Anyways he went to his history class and stared at the board numbly copping down lecture notes, then he went to his math class, waiting there for the bell to ring for dismissal, it seemed like forever but it finally did. James silently walked through the rain to English knowing there was going to be a sub. When he got there he slumped down in his desk in the back corner of the room next to the window. When the bell rang the sub still wasn't there and he was starting to wonder what was going on, then walked in the door was an exited Remus Lupin. He looked around the class for a monument as Harry grew tenser when Remus was staring right at him he made eye contact, just for a second before pulling away, "Good morning class, as you can tell I'm not Ms.Andrews. I'm your sub today Mr.Lupin." He wrote his name on the board with a red marker. "Today you will be writing an essay" there were groans from the class, "about running away" Harry frowned at him and gave him a nasty look, "What wrong Mr. Weasel? You just gave me the weirdest look".

'He's toying with me' Harry thought angrily. "No, nothing wrong _sir_"

Remus frowned pretending like he didn't know what was going on, "See me after class _Mr.__Weasel_" Remus turned around, "write on how, why and where you would go, begin". Harry groaned and looked up towards the window, 'I can't believe I fell for that….' he sighed 'now I know how I'm getting out I just have to wait for the perfect time.' He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil, he was writing so hard that he broke it. He sighed, took a deep breath, stood up and walked to the pencil sharpener that was next to the door, as he walked over there so did Remus. He pushed his pencil in the sharpener wile Remus stood in the door way, Harry refused to look up and slowly started to sharpen, he stopped for a sec and whispered "I'm _not_ going back."

Remus laughed, "I'm _very _sorry to tell you this but you have no chose in the matter, your underage in both worlds."

It was Harry's turn to smile as he started the sharpener "I run pretty fast, I made a mistake once, but I learn from my mistakes". With that he turned around and sat back down at his desk.

Remus looked at Harry, "Mr. Weasel," he waited for Harry to turn around, "game over". The class gave curious looks to both "James" and "Mr.Lupin". After a minuet Harry pulled a fresh sheet of paper out and began to write:

_Dear my dearest god father, Remus, Dumbledore, and who ever else you brought with you,_

_I told you I could do it, but did you believe me? No. And your wrong, the game is not over it has merely just begun, incase you have forgotten I have a lot of money that I could live decently off of for most if not all of my life, all it has to last me just over a year. I don't understand why you won't let me be but I can't say that I'm surprised about it. Anyways the bells about to ring, I'll talk to you soon, I presume for you won't leave me alone until you can't find me, latter. For now, let the games begin!_

_Love always,_

_JW aka HP_

Harry folded the paper into an airplane and put his backpack on his desk. Finally after much waiting the bell rang Remus went right outside the door "hand me your paper on your way out" when the last person was heading towards the door Harry jumped up, but unable to move his feet he fell flat on his face. He heard the door close and he sat up rubbing his face and ankle, "I hate you".

He laughed, "Really? I thought you loved me!" Harry growled and pulled himself back into his desk.

"What do you want?"

"To take you back."

"I'm not walking out of here".

"I know".

"It would look a little weird with you carrying a 'sleeping' body out of here to"

"You don't think I've come this far without a plan"

"Well then, are you going to share it or keep it to yourself?"

"hmm… for now I'll tell you this, Ill be right back and you aren't going any were" with that he flicked his want and Harry's wrists were bound to his desk with invisible ropes.

Harry sighed, "And where will you be going".

"I think there's someone you would like see".

Harry frowned, "and who would that be?"

"Your most favorite professors of all time... and your guardian." Harry swallowed and sunk into his seat, "I'll be right back" Harry took a deep breath 'ok, I don't have much time'. Remus shut the door and he heard him locking the door, "and the hope of being saved by muggles is now out of the question". He bit his back pack grabbing the zipper and opening it. He then grabbed the back of his bag and dumped its contents on the desk. He put an expansion charm and weightless charm on his backpack before he left Hogwarts, just to make shur he could have everything he needed with him at all times. His invisibility clock fell on his desk along with his binder, history book, math book, biology book, and Spanish book. Then came his smaller things, a knife that Sirius had given him said to be able to open any lock, a second wallet containing some wizarding money, and a small blue bag, he bit it and shook his head back and forth opening it slightly. He then got some of the powdery substance fall on his bound left wrist stetting it free. He the pored some on his other limbs and got up he heard the key rattle in the lock he grabbed the knife through the paper air plane at the door and jumped out the window. He landed and heard the door open followed by the recognizable voice Professor McGonagall, "he's gone!"

"That's not possible! I tied him magically to his chair. How could he…"

After a monument he heard Dumbledore's voice, "what does it say?"

"Let the games begin" Harry heard foot steps coming towards him and he took off running, through the wind he heard some yell "HARRY!" But Harry kept running, he ran across school and jumped onto the fence and started climbing the 10 feet to the top, he was about to hop over when he started feeling very sick and dizzy, he threw up over the side and slipped falling the 10 feet to the ground. Pain shot through him and he tried to get up. He grabbed the fence to support himself and started to pull himself up again. He glanced back and saw Sirius and Remus running after him, he knew he still wasn't safe, so he ran and ran still dizzy and sick and wanting to pass out but he couldn't allow that.

He was figuring out where he could go, he would wait, for a couple days at least. He sighed; 'I need to be out sight, what is there to do?' He walked down the street, 'you know with my luck some muggle police will pick me up for cutting school.' He laughed bitterly as he walked down to an abandoned park. He sat on a swing for awhile thinking of what he should do until night. He heard distant foot steps coming and looked to hide; he slid into the cement tunnel and held his breath. The foot steps came with voices, little kids...

"Mommy, please can we play?"

"When we come back from Grandma's we'll stop for a wile." Harry relaxed, but he still didn't know where to go. He figured he could turn into his cat but where would he put his bad? He couldn't have some muggle finding all the stuff in there. He rubbed his arm lightly, he definitely broke it and at least a rib but it was nothing compared to what the Dursleys did to him, he had killed Tom at the end of his fifth year and wile Sirius was under questioning at the Ministry who wouldn't be convinced that he was innocent Harry got sent to the Dursley's. Where, wile his 'dear' uncle was abusing him Harry finally decided that it was time to run away from the world like he had planed only known for less then 5 years.. still a long time.  
...

Remus and Sirius came back to the class room where McGonagall and Dumbledore waited going through Harry's things. "We figured out how he got out, apparently the Weasley twins had given Harry some of the invisible rope dissolver." There was silence for a few monuments and Sirius started putting Harry's things into his bag.

"Now what?"

"Well we have a dog with a great since of smell, other then that we have to keep an eye on his house, tell Ms.Andrews about Harry and maybe she could tell us were he might be" Remus said.  
...

Harry lay in the tunnel for a wile looking at all he had left with him, his wallet, Sirius's knife, and his wand.. not much. He lay down in the tunnel and closed his eye wanting the pain to go away, this turned out to be a mistake being that he fell asleep not to much latter...

He woke up to some one shaking him making his body hurt all over again, "kid, wake up!" Harry looked at the man who said this, it was a police officer, 'o shit'.

Jelmo: So I've written the next 3 chapters but they can still be better, _and_ I have 6 more days of school SOOO that means FINALS


	2. Oops

Jelmo: So yeah I hate finals, grr!

Steve: and band.

Jelmo: Steve!! I told you to stay out of this.

Steve: since when do I do anything you want me to?

Jelmo: Whatever.. Well since you're here..

Steve: Sure! Alrighty, Jelmo doesn't own Harry Potter, she just wishes she does.

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Oops…

The officer grabbed his arm and started to pull him up and out of the tunnel when Harry didn't move, but Harry ripped his arm away hissing in pain. The officer frowned and looked at him curiously, "what's you name son?"

"H-James Weasl" He said sliding back words through the tunnel, he looked out behind the man, it was night 'how long have I been asleep?' he turned around and started to move, to run but there standing in the bushes was a large black dog, 'crap'. The officer was taking on his mike Harry tuned in to hear the response to what ever he had asked, "bring him in Rob, we can run a search and give him a look over."... 'Crap'

"Come on James" he said extending a hand again.

Harry took the hand but once he was out he slammed his foot down into the officer's and ran. He ran past a few houses looking for some ware to hide. He ran ignoring the pain pulsing through his ribs, and shoulder. He turned the corner onto the last street before he would have to turn around and slid to a halt looking down the... the court. He heard foot steps running towards him so hid between a wooden fence and some bushes and turned into his cat form. He heard the officer breath heavily and sighed. "Hey boy, what are you?" Harry peered out and saw Sirius at the officer's heels, Harry ran out to the low wooden fence on the other side, but he caught Sirius's attention and he ran after Harry. Harry leaped up and grabbed the wooded fence pulling him up pushing his claws into the wood. Once up he looked down at Sirius and stuck out his tongue. Sirius barked loudly at Harry and Harry stuck up his head in the air. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Remus was running up the court, 'crap'. He turned to jump down the other side of the fence to see a tabby cat running towards him, 'crap' he shot running down the fence and down the in the only direction left. He didn't look back, he was too afraid of what he might see, so he just kept running. Jumping over soda cans people left on the fences and nails sticking part way out, finally he stopped and turned around, he saw no one, but that didn't mean there was no one. He looked around; he was on the back fence of someone's yard. On the other side was street just starting to get busy with the morning's traffic.

He jumped of the fence and through the bushes of this backyard, it scared him, almost, how tall and thick the bushes were, he walked faster and faster then broke out into a run. Then, all of a sudden there was nothing under him and he fell.

_SPLASH!_ He fell into a swimming pool, he threw his paws around furiously trying to stay up, but he went under, all he could see was light, he couldn't breath, he started to give up as spots started to dance around his eyes. The next thing he knew he was laying on hard but solid ground something blocking the rising sun from his eyes. He opened them to see a teenage girl smiling down at him, "you ok there little one? You scared me there, I thought you were dead" Harry opened his mouth and meowed "me too"

She laughed and put a hand through her short red hair.

Harry spent next hour following the girl around the house. Well, more like being dragged around the house. By the time she left for school Harry had been washed and blow dried. She sat their staring at the red lightning bolt on his front left paw. It was one of the few things on his cat form that wasn't black. Harry walked down the stairs and across the lawn deciding where to go. 'I should go to see Tia. Ill explain things to her and the she might help me get out for a wile'.

He walked back to the park and into the bushes. Harry poked his head out of the other side of the brush looking for any member of the order. He saw only saw a man sitting on a bench holding a small black kitten, he rook a deep breath telling himself to relax and walked quickly down the street to the apartments. Harry walked by the school where the students started to come but Harry kept on walking, past them all and down the street past the music store, past a drug store, past a few houses and finally to the apartment buildings.

Harry walked between two buildings that were close together and turned back into himself. After he did he ran up the stairs and knocked loudly on Tia's door. There was rustling in side and the door opened showing a not looking so well Tia, her long black hair was messy and she was dressed in pajamas. She took one look at him and threw her arms around him.

"Where have you been?"

"It's a long story I'm not so sure you're going to believe."

"Well come inside then. And have a seat, Ill get some tea." He follower her inside and he went to his room opened the desk cabinet and pulled out the paper. He then walked in the living room where Tia was placing a tray with sandwiches and tea. He pulled out his wand and fingered it tiring to make himself relax. He placed the paper and his wand on the table debating where to start. But surprisingly, she helped out, "You're a wizard aren't you?"

Harry's head snapped up, "how-did-you-?"

"I'm a squib, had very little contact ever to the wizarding world. But my mother, she used to bring home stories, when I was little."

"What do you know about Voldemort?"

"He's the Dark Lord, right?"

"Ya."

"She told me about how close the whole world was to loosing freedom and how he was destroyed by a baby, poor kid…"

"Anything else?"

"He came back." Harry looked surprised; he hadn't expected her to know that. "And then that same boy killed him…. again."

"I didn't expect you to know all that." He scooted the paper towards her sliding his wand to the side wile she finished talking. "Haven't talked to my mother though for a month, she was..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the paper.

"My name isn't James Weasl. It's Harry James Potter."

"You're the one their looking for." Harry's eyes lit up in alarm, there was a loud knock on the door and Tia got up grabbed him by his hurt wrist and pulled him into the closet. Pushing him in and shutting the door she muttered, "be quiet." She then walked to the door and opened it. "Mum!!" Harry looked through the creak in the door frame and clapped his hand over his mouth as Tia hugged Professor McGonagall, "what are you doing here?"

"Where looking for the-boy-who-lived."

"Why are you here then?"

"We went to the school and they said his home address was here. I'll explain in a monument. Can we come in?"

"I've been sick, it's not very clean."

"That doesn't matter; we just can't risk being over heard." Tia moved to the side and pointed to the hall way next to the closet Harry was in.

"The kitchen is down that hall and to the right. We can talk there over tea". Sirius, Remus, followed McGonagall walked past Harry's sight so he looked back at Dumbledore who had muttered something talking to Tia and then followed the rest into the kitchen.

Harry closed his eyes for a few minuets pressing his ear against the wall tiring to hear. But he couldn't hear anything so he opened the closet door and pressed his body against the wall.

"So do you get why now?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but-"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!!!!!!!" Sirius exploded. Harry banged his head on the wall and fell to the floor he ran out the door then and ran down the stairs then ran behind the hot water heater so he was covered by 3 sides and the 4th side was a small opening. He turned back into his cat form and curled up.

…………………………………………

As he expected they all hurrying quickly to see Harry fly out the door. Dumbledore stood in front of the door and stopped.

"Albus move!!!" Sirius pleaded.

"Relax Sirius." He took out his wand and lay it flat on his hand, "Point me, Harry James Potter" his wand spun then, finally, stopped and pointed.

…………………………………………

Harry heard very little for the next few minuets well he didn't know how long he sat there, minuets? Seconds? Hours? He felt the sun over him leave and he looked up standing over him was a very stern looking McGonagall. He tired to jump out of the whole he had put himself in but he heard he whisper "stupefy" and his whole world went black.

…………………………………………

Harry woke up again and groaned, he had been caught… He hurt all over and felt bandages over his chest/stomach, right shoulder, left wrist/hand, and his head… great. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses, he found them on a table next to him; he slipped them on to find himself somewhere he didn't recognize. It was in a large bedroom painted a deep Red with a queen size bed that he was laying on covered in deep red blankets with a golden lion stitched into the top, a wooden desk in the corner, a book shelf next to the desk partly filled with books and a closet over on the side of the door. He got up slowly due to his bodies major protests; he had to shirt on so you could see the bandages clearly against his bruised and battered skin. He walked over to the window and leaned angst the frame looking out; the sun was rising over the hills in the distance but the grass and the trees he could see he knew so well, he was in Grimwald place. He was on the second story and guessed that right below his room would be the living room; he figured they thought it would be harder to run away like that. He tried to open the window to find it stuck closed 'figures' he thought, and continued to stare out the window. He wasn't shur how long he was looking out the window but he heard the door open to his room and someone come inside, "Harry!" Sirius came in and wrapped his around him. Harry broke down in his arms and started crying. "Come on, to bed with you, your not well."

"I don't care" Harry whispered, silent tears running down his face. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder but Harry quickly pulled away.

"Come on Harry, please." He really was begging, but Harry couldn't seem to care, but he couldn't say no either, partly because he was about to throw up and couldn't stop swaying back and forth. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder again, Harry pulled away and fell into the window coughing and gagging. Sirius scooped him up ignoring Harry's weak protests. He lay Harry on his bed and reached over to feel Harry's head only to pull back quickly. His head but burning! Sirius pulled the blankets down to the bottom of the bed and quickly got a cold wash cloth putting it on his burning fore head and removed his glasses. Sirius then went down stairs very worried about Harry. The only ones who were up were Remus, Dumbledore and Mrs.Weasley. Dumbledore looked up, "how is Harry?"

"Sick, I'm worried; his fever was so high it burnt my hand. That and he refuses to stay in bed unless he literally can't get up." He sighed, "do we have any fever reducing potions?"

Mrs.Weasley came out of the kitchen with a plate of food getting it to Dumbledore, "here you go Albus. Yes Sirius, let me go get one." She came back a few minuets latter with a tray filled with glass of water, a glass of orange juice, 3 potions, and a tray of food, one plate with eggs, toast, and bacon, the other was a bowl of soup. She handed him the tray, "he should have something to eat before the potions" she pointed at the soup, "and if he can't stomach much at least get him to drink some water." She pointed to the water. "Now there's three potions, one for his fever, one for his broken bones, and the other dreamless sleep to stop him from leaving his bed for now. Also if his fever is too bad you might want to fill the tub with cool water, but not to cold, and put him in there for a wile. Then I assumed your going to stay with him so there's some food for you too."

Sirius smile, "thank you Molly". He headed up stairs again as heard a "your welcome". He opened the door and looked at the bed, he saw the wash cloth on the floor and a small bump curled up into a ball in the middle of the pile of blankets. Sirius hurried over to him putting the tray on the desk. He pulled back the many blankets finding a shivering Harry drenched in sweat and was curled up into a ball. He ran into the bathroom and started filling the tub with cool water. When he got back Harry was once again curled up under the blankets, he sighed and tried to pull them up but Harry had a death grip on them. He pulled out his wand and made the blankets reappear on the other side of the room, Harry curled up into and even tighter ball shivering but socked through sweat he picked Harry up who immediately latched himself to this source of heat. Sirius pried Harry off of him when he set him in the tub but Harry immediately tied to shoot back out. Sirius sighed loudly, "come on Harry just relax" to his surprise Harry answered.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-oooo c-c-c-c-ol-d-d-d-d" Harry said through chartering teeth.

He wouldn't stay down so Sirius pulled out his wand; he muttered something and invisible robes held Harry to the tub of cool water. Sirius left and came back with the glass of water and potions. He sat down on the side of the tub, "open up Harry, you need to take drink some water then these potions." Harry shook his head no. "If you do I promise to get you dry cloths and out of the cold water." Harry stopped and looked up at Sirius, "o…k" he said very quietly. Sirius smiled slightly and brought the water to Harry's lips, Harry drunk slowly. He drank a little over half before he shook his head no. Sirius sighed, at least he drunk half. "Alright, now the potions and then warmth." He gave Harry the fever reducing potion then the ones to help his bones heal, then the dreamless sleep. He undid the ropes and pulled Harry out of the tub he dried him off and changed him into dry shorts, after casting a drying charm on his bed he set Harry down and put a new washcloth on his burning head. He slowly undid the bandages, Harry seemed to breathe better without the bandages on so Sirius didn't put anymore on there, and his head was no longer bleeding so he cleaned the scrape and left it alone but he redid his shoulder and wrist. When he was finally done he cast a warming spell on their food, ate some eggs then turned into Padfoot and fell asleep right next to Harry…

TBC


End file.
